


I Will Come Back From the War, and Then I'll Marry You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: And no one really never thought they'd end up here.





	I Will Come Back From the War, and Then I'll Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“You know everyone thought you were going to die once, I think you remember.” Brian looked at Justin the way he did when he didn’t want to say what they both knew he was talking about. 

“That didn’t hurt until after it was over, and I didn’t have anything to worry about anymore.” Justin looked at Brian the way he did when he didn’t want to be treated like a kid anymore.

“Sure you did.” And they both knew it was true. “They even told your mom to start making funeral arrangements. I bet nobody ever told you that.”

“No.” And Justin didn’t look at Brian at all.

“And I bet nobody ever told you that when I waited for the ambulance to come and your blood was everywhere, even on my neck from making sure you were still breathing, I told you that I loved you.” Brian looked at Justin the way he did when he wanted them to be equal.

“That either.” Justin could see the veins burning blue through the skin on Brian’s hands as though he were turning to a ghost beside him.

“That’s because nobody knew.” Brian decided he thought the red rims around his Sunshine’s eyes were beautiful.

“Why now?” Justin looked at Brian the way he did when he was glad he could remember, even all the bad things.

“Maybe I don’t think keeping things from people for their own good is so good anymore.” Brian thought he pushed down hard on the button for more medication.

“Maybe.” Justin pushed the button so Brian could sigh and look at him the way he did when he wanted to be back where Justin couldn’t hear him, for only a moment, just so he could say what he wouldn’t when he could. “But maybe not. So don’t let me in on all of you secrets just yet Brian Kinney, because you’re not going anywhere.” But neither of them was really very sure.


End file.
